


Why robotnik wasn't quite wrong

by Nonbendo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbendo/pseuds/Nonbendo
Summary: Why robotnik wasn't quite wrong when he said brawn shouldn't Trump brians
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Why robotnik wasn't quite wrong

The correctness of robotnik!

This story is about why robotnik wasn't quite wrong in the snoic the hedgefrog movie. Our story begins at his old high school, I don't think the movie said the name of it though. :( I writ dis for my frend, Ruchard who is a nred and he is smart and cool. Also this story is mrated for a raisin and deals with cereal issues like rape and Mordor. Viewer excretion is advocated. Also, people are messaging me just to tell me my gramar sux! But it's weird because my spelling chequer isn't red underlining or green underling anything so I no my spelling and grammar has to be rite, or maybe my spelling chequer is broken because it used to always say hyrule and goron and zora and other things were worng when I was writing my legend of zelda story and I double checked a lot of the times I said those though not all. Is my spelling chequer brokended, guys? I'm using open office and it's open source and stuff so it should have a god spelling checker.

DisKaliMa: I don't own saniK the hodgeheg.

Robontik was sitting in his classroom doing his schoolwork minding his own beeswax, when two big stupid jocks came in laughing like moronic horsepeople. They were Gog and Thog Thud, and they were twins who were both on the football team. Like most football players, they joined the football because they were too stupid to do math, and if they didn't play football the teachers wouldn't ignore their straight Fs and would fail them forever except the woodshop teacher maybe depending on how well they could hit wood with hamemers.

"Thog, look, this smart nerd do math!" said Thog, who had forgotten which one he was. He was also currently bashing himself in the head with a large shovel because he was stupid and thought it was fun to give himself brain damage.

"You right gog, wait, me gog, you thog," said Gog while stomping like a sumo wrestler and banging his head into a wall.

"Oh yeah. We beat up nerd," said Thog while bashing gog in the head with a huge dead oppossum, turning to look back at robotnik but he didn't see him, "Where nerd go?"

"Gog not knwp," Gog was looking around the room while doing a head. The two left stupidly while bashing themselves in the heads with baseball bats, despite not even playing baseball. Meanwhile, Robotnik, who was still sitting in the same spot, rolled his eyes. They had forgotten where he was and looked in the completely wrong place.

Meanwhile, a few minutes later.

Gog and Thog had forgotten all about Robornik and were currently bashing their heads into things in the science calssroom, like most jocks, if they weren't such good fatball players they would probab;y be junevile delinquents, but because they won attenion money for the school, the teachers ignored every horrible thing they did.

Suddenly a girl walked into the science classroom and she was a nerdy pretty girl which made the two's sense of smell kinda confused for a second because jocks don't think girls can be both pretty and smart because they're stupid.

"Sniff Sniff Gog smell perty girl!" said gog, while picking up the techers desk and headbutting it to pieces. "But something wrong with!"

"No there isn't!" Protested the girl.

"Gog right. Girl smell pretty but nerdy, and look, she wear dragon ballz shirt. She must be witch!" said Thog.

"I'm not a witch!" angried the girl.

"Thog right. Rape witch!" Said gog, jumping on the poor girl. Thog lifted her skirt and smells her butt creepily, but forutnanlty this girl knew kung foo! So she headbutted gog in the head with her head, and then he had to hold his head in pain and sit up and she kneed him in the balls, and then she stood up and kicked thog in the balls, 2.

but a teacher who had been watching the whole thing scalded her and yelled at her for kikcing them in the nuts.

"But they were trying to rap me!" she protested.

"jjocks cannot rape girls, as all grils want to sex with them, besides look at what you're wearing!" said the teacher, "an anime shrit and a short skirt, when you're clearly a nerdy kind of girl, and you're all pretty too. If you don't want to be raped by jocks perhaps you should get fat and drink oodles of soda such that you develop acne! A dentention will teach you not to lead jocks on like that, or confuse their brains, a pretty but nerdy girl is obviously much too complicated for such simple and stupid jock minds! we need jocks to win footabalal games to get munny for the skhool, ANd must except their stupidness and horrendous behaviour in other manners."

"So unfar..." she compleined.

"What's unfair is how much money you would have cost the school if these two had been unable to play FOOTBALL! Now off to denatention with you, march now!"

The girl cried sadly at being sent to detenition for such an unfair reason. Now she would be sniffed upon by the perverterted detention teacher and she didn't evan do anything wrong! It was all those big dumb jocks' faults! She went to detention, and suddenly the perverted detention teacher was sniffing her hair. She was now feeling very violated. And she felt even more violated when he dropped to his knees and started licking her legs.

And then she yelled "Stop!" so he got all offended because he thought this sort of thing was okay and made her do schoolwork instead, which she preferred to be honest, which made him even more grumpier and he assigned her 5 more dententions and wrote that she was being a smartass to the principal and she protested that he was bein g pearverted but they thoguht she was ling.

When she finally got oat of dentention school was ovar and she went home. When she got there her dad and mom yelled at her lots for getting derterntiom.

"JUDITH BROOKE BROOKINGTON, YELL SCREAM YELL, HOW DID YOU GET SIX DETENTIONS IN OINE DAY?!" yelled her mome and pope. Also finally a chance to revel her name and have it flow naturally, yay! Don't you hate it when the dialog that comes to you doesn't leave a natural place to introduce the character's name so you have to wait forever while keeping on decsribing the character?

"But some big dumb jocks tried to grape me and then the detention teacher was sniffiting my hair and likcing my legs, I didn't want to get raiped!"

"A likely story!" said her father.

"What high school girl doens't want to has sex with fotball plyers!" demanded her mom angrily.

"GOTO YER ROOM!" YELLed both of them together?!

End of charpter 1.


End file.
